


Nice Skin

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Nice Skin

**Title:** Nice Skin  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 3  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Skin  
 **Author's Notes:** Mild angst, I adapted a bit of movie canon. :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Nice Skin

~

Lying there, Harry pondered his conversation with Ron. On the table, the Map showed Malfoy pacing.

Harry knew he was obsessed, but Malfoy was up to something. And Harry was determined to find out what it was.

In the meantime, however, Hermione was pouting over Ron, Ginny was crying, and Ron was... Harry snorted. Ron was snogging bloody Lavender. He rolled his eyes. At least Ron admitted Hermione had nice...skin.

Harry glanced at the map again. Come to think of it, Malfoy had nice skin, too.

Eyes widening, Harry closed the Map. That night, he dreamt of Malfoy's skin.

~

Harry screamed into his pillow. In his mind’s eye he saw Draco, lying on the bathroom floor, gasping as blood seeped from the wound on his chest. The wound _Harry_ had created.

He had thought about what it would be like to see Draco naked, see all that perfect skin for the first time, but his dreams hadn’t included seeing Draco almost die.

_I must get rid of this book._ Harry clutched the Half-Blood Prince’s book in his hands and cried harder.

Hours later, tears spent, Harry vowed the next time he saw Draco’s skin, things would be different.

~

“I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered.

Draco froze as Harry’s fingers traced the diagonal scar that bisected his trunk. “I know.”

Harry kissed Draco before raising his head to stare into his eyes. “I didn’t know what Sectumsempra did at the time.”

“You tried it on Snape,” Draco reminded him.

“True.” Harry sighed, burying his face into the curve of Draco’s shoulder. “I went a bit...mad.”

“If anyone’d suggested that we’d end up together I’d have called _them_ mad.”

Harry chuckled. “Me, too.”

“How have you explained us to your friends?”

Harry smiled. “I told them you’ve got nice skin.”

~


End file.
